The Replacements
by Demonpoxjohnnyboy
Summary: The next generation of shadow hunters are thrown in the deep end when an old threat with a new face resurfaces, intent on settling the score - never mind that the group already have their hands full with usual high school drama. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Twenty-one years later_

Clary woke up and couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look the man beside her had. Her husband of twenty years looked younger in his sleep, despite him being forty two. In sleep he could pass for thirty. He had aged well, and was still as charming, handsome and poised as he was in his teens when they had first fell in love. Clary ran her hands through his thick golden hair that haloed out around him and kissed the back of his neck lovingly.

A sleepy groan broke through the quiet of the room as the man slowly rolled onto his back and pulled his protesting wife into his arms.

"Baby, it's too early to wake up. This could be the last sleep in we'll get for a while." He mumbled into her hair, already falling back asleep. Clary chuckled, but snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I know, but we need to get everything ready for when they get home. They're set to arrive at about four this afternoon."

"And that still over six hours away, let's just sleep a while longer." Clary rolled her eyes but let sleep pull her back under again, content in Jace's arms.

* * *

Isabelle hummed happily to herself as she went about setting up the training room for the day. She set up dummies, targets and lay out an array of weapons, as well as hooked up the harnesses for acrobat training. She flounced into her small office off the side and shuffled though her papers, pulling out the stack of information cards she had to give everyone. Angel knows they knew what to do because they did this every year, but she still had to make sure everyone was aware of their homework. She finished off her smoothie, smoothed her hair into her ponytail (it may have been twenty years on but she still cared about how she looked!), and swiftly walked back into the training room where she stood in her 'power' pose; the pose students knew not to mess with.

Slowly the sixteen and seventeen year olds trickled in, wiping sleep out of their eyes but there was still an underlying buzz of excitement and happiness; as only the prospect of three weeks vacation could bring. Hell even she was excited. The large clock above the door of the training room struck eight and her narrowed eyes swept across the students before her. Two were missing.

"Good morning class. Today is not a day to slack off, even though the holidays are quickly approaching. You need to always be prepared. Which is why, you each have to break a personal best in at least one activity today. Go around in pairs so there is someone to testify that you've broken your-"

The doors burst open, and two students rushed in to snickers breaking out among the other students. Izzy glanced at the clock; 8:02. Her eyes flicked back to the two students in front of her panting and gasping for air.

"Sorry mum-"

"Aunt Izzy, it was all my fault-"

"That would be Trainer Lewis to you." She looked from her daughter Chloe, to her boyfriend Finlay. The class 'ooohed' at her telling off her daughter and nephew. "I want three laps around the perimeter, and then one hundred push-ups. Each. Please complete them in your own time, not my training time. If you have to complete them once everyone has left I will stay behind and supervise you. Let's go everyone!"

Izzy smirked as her daughter blinked in surprise at her harshness for a moment before she tugged on her boyfriend's arm and stomped away. This would be an interesting way to start the holidays.

* * *

Alec sighed when he woke up by himself, the other half of the bed cold. He slipped out of bed and pulled on some tracksuit pants, taking a quick glance at the alarm clock beside the bed. It read 7:40, which was ordinarily way too early for Magnus to be out of bed if he didn't have any other commitments. Apprehensive as to what he may find, he carefully pushed the bedroom door open and peeked his head out; twenty-one years of marriage and he still was un prepared for the sight he found. Magnus was yanking on his hair harshly, contemplating the patient sat before him. The patient was stretched out across the bed in the little glass alcove, and every now and then he would hiccup and birds would flutter out of his mouth. Oh, and his body was covered in feathers.

Years ago, Alec demanded Magnus do something to try and keep his work and family life private, after coming home to one few many patients in dire need of Magnus' help sleeping on their bed, lounging on their couch and eating their food. Now, off to the side of the living room was a large room, with a wall currently made out of glass connecting to the apartment. The room should have been impossible but Magnus made it work so that no customers had to enter the actual apartment again. Alec chuckled at his husbands frustrations and made his way into the kitchen to flip the kettle on for coffee. He leaned against the counter and stifled a yawn, thinking through his plans for the day. He was interrupted when Magnus appeared around the corner of the kitchen and summoned Alec towards him. Alec's breath caught as he flew through the air, stopping when Magnus grabbed his hips firmly.

"I hate it when you do that," Alec pouted.

Magnus simply chuckled at his husband. "Maybe, but you would hate it more if I didn't."

Alec opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when Magnus pulled him by the hips so that their bodies were flush together and connected their lips. Alec sighed into the kiss, feeling at home as Magnus' soft lips massaged his own. Vaguely he heard the kettle whistling but with a wave of his hand Magnus stopped it. Magnus broke the kiss gently and leaned his forehead against Alec's, their breaths mingling between them.

"Morning love." He moved his head down to kiss Alec's exposed throat, nipping gently at the sensitive spot just below his ear. He grinned at the moan he elicited from Alec.

"Mmmmm, good morning."

Magnus was interrupted at the sound of little feet pattering across the apartment and pulled away from Alec just in time, as their seven year old daughter flung herself around the corner and demanded to be hugged. Magnus chuckled and scooped their daughter up, peppering her face with kisses.

"Morning chlo!" She squirmed as Alec joined into the little group hug and tickled his daughter, also planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Dadddyyy! Stopp!" she cried, struggling uselessly as she was stuck between the two men. Alec laughed and with one final kiss to the cheek moved away to get Chloe's breakfast ready. Magnus sat on the counter with Chloe in his lap, hugging her tightly.

"And how did you sleep princess?"

"Good!" she chirped, "I'm so excited dad! Ry's coming home today! How long until he gets here?"

Alec chuckled, "Still a while yet honey. We're going to the institute at around 4 to meet them then."

Chloe frowned as she tried to contemplate how long that would be. Magnus hopped down and got Chloe situated on her chair at the table, as Alec placed her fruit loops and yoghurt down in front of her. "It will be enough time for us to go find you something pretty to wear for dinner tonight." Alec commented. Chloe's face lit up and she dug in quickly to her cereal.

Magnus winced at Alec. "You're actually taking her in to get clothes?"

"Yes, of course I am. Why?"

"Darling, I still have to dress you most of the time."

Alec scowled at his husband. "Please, I am perfectly capable of choosing clothes for our daughter."

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. "Of course darling, whatever you say."

Alec rolled his eyes and returned to the kitchen to make his coffee, missing as Magnus and Chloe shared looks of fear over him taking her to find clothes.

* * *

"Aunty Clary!"

Clary bent down as her niece came flying out of the elevator and into her arms.

"Hey sweetheart! Are your dads here?"

"Just me for now Clare." Clary stood up and smiled at Alec, pulling him in for a brief hug.

"What time should we be expecting Magnus?"

"I'm not sure, probably around six. Jace around?"

Clary chuckled, some things never change. "Yeah he's in the training room." She turned back to Chloe. "Now Miss Chloe, whatever should we do?"

"I want to go with daddy!"

Alec winced and knelt down in front of Chloe. "Princess I'm sorry, you know you're not allowed in there when Uncle Jace and I are training. How about I take you in there for some knife throwing later on?"

Chloe smiled and flung her arms around Alec's neck for a hug, and then abruptly turned back to Clary who grinned.

"How about we make some cookies!"

Chloe nodded her head enthusiastically, and they set off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Vivianne Pehallow rubbed her forehead to try and ward off the oncoming headache.

"Silence please!" Her voice carried across the hall as only a principals could. "I hope you have a wonderful break, but please remember to keep up with your studies! Now, when your institute is called, please cordially rise and gather your belongings, before you make your way to the portal. Mr. Bane will be monitoring the portals to ensure a safe journey. If your parents are picking you up please get checked off by . To begin with, the New York Institute."

Across the room people were rising out of their chairs and going to the portal, and once everyone was gathered Vivianne Penhallow did a quick headcount. "We're missing two students."

Snickers broke out among them.

"Trainer Lewis is making them run laps for tardiness miss," Henry Lightwood-Bane spoke out. Vivianne barely suppressed a role of her eyes.

"Very well, I suppose they can go through when Magnus reopens the portal for himself." She motioned for them to go, and one by one they left, taking a portion of the noise in the room with them. One down, four to go, she thought. "Los Angeles Institute!"

* * *

Jace chuckled at his wife's excited response as the portal opened on the side of the institute. She loved the holidays, especially when everyone was at the institute so they could celebrate together. Alec stood nearby, holding Chloe's hand firmly to keep her from running through the portal in excitement. The swirling fog seemed to grow thinner until there was a murky outline of a body, growing clearer until Kyle Herondale dropped out onto the grass with a thud. His bag was held firmly in his hand, as he pushed himself off the ground with a grimace.

"I hate portal travel."

Clary walked forwards and pulled her youngest son into a hug, tears filling her eyes. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Mum it hasn't been that long since I saw you last."

"Oh I know, it just gets so quiet around here!" she wailed. Jace shook his head and saved his son from Clarys embrace, by quickly hugging Kyle himself.

"Good to see you son. How was school?"

Kyle shrugged, and Jace knew that would be the best response he would get from his youngest. He let Kyle go so he could quickly say hi to Alec and Chloe, before he disappeared inside the institute. The next person to tumble to the grass below was his niece, Cheyenne. He smiled affectionately at the small girl, who acted more like her dad despite looking like her mum. Except the glasses. Only Simon's kids would have glasses.

"Welcome home Chey, how was the term?"

"It was alright uncle Jace. How's it been around here?"

"Can't complain, can't complain," he said with a smile and released the smiling girl to go and say hello to Alec and Chloe. She then followed Kyles steps and disappeared into the institute

* * *

Seth Roberts fell through and smiled as his mum, Maia, rushed forwards to greet him. Behind him the portal snapped close leaving Clary, Jace and Alec to wonder where the missing members were.

"Finn and Liv came into Trainer Lewis's class late this morning so she made them run laps and do pushups instead of going home."

Jace chuckled, wondering how mad Isabelle was right now at having to supervise them.

"Well then, I suppose they're coming back through with Magnus?" Clary asked.

Seth nodded and slung an arm around his mum's shoulders. "I'm pretty sure that's what the principal said."

"Well, we might as well go inside then, Iz can bring them in. Are you sure you don't want to just stay Maia?"

"Oh no it's okay, we'll be back around 6:30. I want to go home and get all of his stuff sorted, check in with the pack and then we'll come over when Bat finishes work."

"Okay, if you're sure then. See you later Maia, Seth."

With a small wave they were walking towards Maia's car. Jace slung his arm around Clary's hips and leaded them inside to make sure everyone was sorted.

"Are Max and Raph coming over Alec?" Jace questioned his parabatai.

"I think Max was going to check in for a bit, but Raph said he was staying at the Australian institute and would come back on the 23rd."

Jace nodded, and pressed the button that would take them up the elevator. He loved holidays, but with everyone home things always got a bit crazy.

Jace and Alec made their way to the third floor to make sure everyone was settled. Everyone who was a Herondale/Lewis/Lightwood-Bane had their own rooms at the institute, due to spending almost every summer holiday there but somehow fights still broke out.

"KYLE GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

"No, I need to check something."

"USE YOUR OWN DAMN PHONE! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Hmm, I like yours better."

"YOU STUPID LITTLE-" Ayla tackled her twin down to the floor and they proceeded to scuffle over the phone. Jace groaned and reached down to pull his kids apart. He managed to grab hold of Ayla's waist and yanked her away and behind him.

"DAD THAT'S NOT FAIR I WAS WINNING!"  
"Ayla, please speak in a normal voice. And I don't think this is what Isabelle meant when she said practice your skills over the break. If you want to fight, take it to the training room. Now, what's the problem?"

"Kyle's took my phone!"

"Kyle, give your sister her phone back."

"But I need to use it and mine's broken. "

"Well you shouldn't have thrown it off the roof of the academy on a dare."

"What, how did you-"

"Your principle sent us a letter. Your mother was furious, what on earth were you thinking?"

Kyle just rolled his eyes and trudged away into his own room. Jace sighed and glanced down at Ayla. "All sorted?"

She pulled out her innocent eyes to avoid getting scolded and nodded. "Don't use those eyes on me young lady, you shouldn't have raised your voice like that." He tried to remain firm but he felt a smile cracking through. "Alright get your stuff unpacked and your laundry to your mother." He gave his daughter an affectionate shove into her room and he continued on his way.

"All good?" He asked Alec as they went back down the stairs.

"Yeah, the others are sorted."

* * *

Clary put all the dishes of food across the table and then took her seat at the left of the head of the table; where Jace sat. The kids all trickled in and took their seats, as well as Maia, Bat and Seth. The last of the guests were set to arrive any minute, but Clary knew the kids wouldn't wait that long.

"Alright guys help yourself, just make sure there's enough left for others when they arrive."

Everyone piled up their plates with food and animatedly began talking to each other.

About halfway through the meal, the ding of the elevator alerted everyone to the rest of the group arriving. Isabelle, Simon, Finn, Olivia, Magnus and Xavier all piled through the door, keen to dig in. Isabelle looked a mix between smug and annoyed when she sat across from Clary and beside Jace.

"Hey Iz, how was school?" Jace snickered.

Izzy glared at him. "Would be better if _your_ son acted a little bit more like his mother."

"Whatever do you mean?" Jace asked innocently, shooting a wink to Finn who was looking happier now that Jace was antagonising Izzy. "What did you guys have to do that made you so late anyway?"

" _Trainer Lewis_ ," Olivia began with a glare at her mum, "made us run three laps and then do one hundred pushups."

Clary choked on her drink a little bit, causing Jace to thump her back once. "Three laps?! Iz that's like fifteen kilometeres! What could they have possibly done that was so bad?"

"They were late-"

"By two minutes mum!"

"- and called me 'mum' and 'Aunt Izzy'."

Clary winced. "Finn, you know you can't call Izzy that during class."

"I know, I'm sorry it kind of slipped out after Liv said mum."

"Oh so it's my fault then?" Liv demanded, daring Finn to say it was. Finn gulped, looking between the smug parents and his girlfriend's mad face.

"No, babe that's not what I meant."

"What?! Where did this 'babe' come from?" Simon demanded, glaring down the table. The room went silent, only Liv's 'oh shit' breaking it. Isabelle looked between her husband and daughter worriedly. She'd forgotten she had kept her daughters secret for a while. She hadn't even personally been told about the relationship. She'd been doing the curfew checks and unfortunately ran into them in the common room making out on the couch. Jace and Clary had known, she thought. Hell, everyone besides her husband had seen it coming. Liv and Finn had been inseparable since they were in diapers.

"Don't tell me you guys are dating." Simon winced at the thought.

Finn and Olivia shared a look and Olivia opened her mouth to respond when-

"Good evening to you all! We have finally graced you with our presence, so you can properly enjoy your evenings!" Max Lightwood-Bane, now 24 declared as he waltzed into the room. James Herondale and Michael Lewis, both 19 and having come from the flat they shared also came in and waved.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Michael asked. He got a chorus of hellos and sat down, all three additions helping themselves.

"So who's dating now? You could hear you from down the hall dad." Michael commented.

James glanced up in surprise. "I couldn't, you must still have your auditory enhancement rune on Mike. Anyway, congrats guys, it's about time!" he commented with a smile at Finn and Liv.

Michael followed his best friends gaze. "About time? They're not dating. No, they're just friends. That would be weird if they dated."

"Why?" James chuckled slightly at his friend's reaction.

"Because they're cousins!"

"They're not actually blood related."

"They might as well be! Tell em 'Liv, James has got it all wrong."

"Err well…Mike we kind of…"Liv trailed off, her face looking slightly green as they discussed her and Finlay being cousins.

"What?! Fuck no."

"Michael Lewis watch your language!" Isabelle called down the table.

"How can you be okay with this mum? He's…well…he's Finlay Herondale! He's a year older than her!"

"I am well aware of that Michael."

"Majority of the older girls at Alicante Academy have been with him."

"They have not!"

"Watch what you say about my brother!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Michael! Leave it." Isabelle's voice carried across the room. "Your father and I," at Simons forming protest she kicked her husband under the table, "accept it. You have no say in it. We appreciate the care you have for your sister, but back off."

"I didn't even know they were dating." Simon grumbled.

The occupants of the table sat in silence, the sounds of chewing and clinking plates and glasses providing the only sounds. Unable to take the awkward silence anymore, Magnus cleared his throat.

"So, interesting term was it?"

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please let me know if you want me to continue this story by reviewing/favorite/following. A few things I think I should mention; next chapter I plan to post a full rundown on the family members and their ages. Now I know (or I'm at least pretty sure I know) that Herondale and Lightwood children would be fairly distant cousins; through Cecily Herondale marrying Gabriel Lightwood. I am choosing to say this familial bond _does not_ _exist_. It will help my story flow better and allow for their children to date without it being incest (spoilers). Also, as Magnus and Alec's children were adopted they too can technically date the others because they share none of their fathers DNA. Kind of strange due to them being adoptive cousins and such but please roll with it.**

 **I know this chapter had lots of Jace/Clary/Alec/Magnus/Isabelle in it, but the focus will primarily be on the children. I really hope you enjoy and want to read more! I can't say when I will update, I will try for fortnightly but I can't guarantee. I would love if you could leave a review, and let me know if there's anything you want to see or that you think I should incorporate into this story. Thanks for reading!**

 **Demonpoxjohnnyboy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, thought I should update this when I remembered I have heaps written for it. Enjoy!**

 **Characters/Parents:**

 _Jace, 42/Clary, 41  
_ \- Finlay Jonathon Herondale, 17  
\- James Luke Herondale, 19  
\- Ayla Joyce Herondale, 15  
\- Kyle Herondale, 15

 _Simon, 43/Izzy, 42  
_ \- Michael Lewis, 19  
\- Olivia Lewis, 16  
\- Cheyenne Lewis, 13

 _Magnus/Alec, 43  
_ \- Henry Lightwood-Bane, 17 (shadowhunter)  
\- Chloe Lightwood-Bane, 9 (mundane who has the sight)  
\- Raphael Santiago Lightwood-Bane, 26  
\- Max Michael Lightwood-Bane, 24

 _Bat, 45/Maia, 42_  
\- Xavier Roberts, 18  
\- Seth Roberts, 16

The first night where everyone came home from school was always a designated sleepover night. All the kids; including those who had moved out, and all the parents slept over at the institute. It was crazy fun, but Liv found herself dreading this night more than looking forward to it. Typically, once the parents had gone to sleep the kids all converged in the library and stayed up late playing games, drinking (only those above sixteen) and just catching up away from school.

The customary knock on her door let her know that someone (usually Max) had ensured the parents were asleep and the library was clear. The parents all slept down the opposite end of the second floor to where the library was so they rarely got caught. That, added to the fact that whoever built the institute all those years ago made sure the walls were relatively sound proof.

Olivia slipped out of bed and pulled a light sweatshirt over her tanktop, answering the door just as another knock sounded. This one came from Finn. She opened the door with a smile, reaching up to brush her lips against her boyfriends. Finn grinned against her lips and gently pushed a piece of hair behind her face when they broke away.

"Sorry about before, that could have gone better."

"No shit." Olivia groaned and buried her head into Finns chest. "They all hate me."

"They don't hate you Liv, Mike and your dad might just need time to come around. But don't worry, they will. And everyone else seemed okay with it."

"Yes apparently they've seen it coming. I didn't even see it coming until you grabbed me in the hallway and kissed me a few months back."  
Finn chuckled. "I never was very subtle. You don't think we're actually…"

"…blood related?" Liv shivered a little in disgust. "No, I went to the library a few weeks back and looked up the linage and stuff to make sure. Apparently you have an ancestor called Will from like ages ago, and his sister married Gabriel Lightwood, my great great someone."

Finlay went pale. "Doesn't that mean that we share blood, even if it is a miniscule amount?"

Live wrinkled her nose. "No, I kept digging cause I didn't want to accept that as the end of our relationship," she said with a slight blush, "apparently, unknown to many, Cecily Herondale; Will Herondale's sister was adopted. So when she married Gabriel no Herondale blood was there." Olivia watched as the blood returned to Finns cheeks and she smiled broadly. "So no blood relation."

In happiness he ducked down and kissed her again, one hand moving down to rest on her waist and the other gently caressing her cheek. Her lips were soft against his and he tentatively pushed his tongue into her mouth where it was greeted by hers. Liv let out a soft moan but-

"What the hell are you guys doing, you're supposed to be downstairs."

Olivia stepped away from Finn and turned to glare at Michael. "I'm trying to get some, which maybe you should think about doing too so you're not so uptight all the time!" Finn barely managed to suppress his laughter and Michael gaped at the two of them.

"Let's go Finn!" She dragged him behind her and down the stairs to where the library was. Upon entering they found everyone spread across the room, talking and playing games. In the corner liv spied a rather large stash of alcohol she knew would be distributed once the younger kids went to sleep.

An hour and a half later James, ever the responsible one was trying to get the young ones to go to bed.

"Chey, it's just gone midnight, you should be getting to bed."

Chey rolled her eyes behind her glasses. "Please it's not like I don't know what you guys get up to here."

"Chey you're just reading anyway, you can do that in your room," Olivia pointed out to her younger sister.

"Can't I just stay down here? I don't like being the only one up there."

"You won't be, Chloe and the twins are also going up." Chloe was yawning sleepily and rubbing her eyes from where she was curled into her brother Henrys lap.

"We are not!" Kyle yelled from the table where he was playing poker with Seth and Finn. "We're old enough to stay!"

James rolled his eyes. "Kyle, you're only fifteen. You know you can't stay until you're sixteen."

"Please, all you guys do is play dumb drinking games. I'm not sure what things were like when you went to the Academy but we start the drinking a lot earlier these days."

"What? Kyle, are you kidding?"

"He's not, James." Ayla added on. "Of course it's mainly Kyle and his friends doing the drinking after curfew."

Kyle rolled his eyes at his twin. "Oh bullshit La, you know you've had your fair share as well."

Ayla smirked, refusing to give away any more information.

"Come on Chey, please? We've all had our turns of going to bed early. I'll come and help you get Chlo sorted if you want?" Henry pleaded.

Chey groaned. "You guys owe me! And it's alright, I can put her down." She gently picked up the sleeping girl who barely even noticed. Despite being seven she was light as a feather so Cheyenne had no trouble carrying the girl to her room.

The library door closed behind Chey with a click and immediately the alcohol was out on the table and shot glasses were being lined up.

"Alright Kyle, since you were so adamant on being included, you can go first. The rules are if you don't want to do something you have to take a shot. At the end of the night whoever refuses the most amount of dares will become the victim of the next week." Finlay started.

Kyle blinked. "That's how you decide that?" Every year someone was picked as the 'victim'. Basically, for a week the rest of the group could pull as many pranks and jokes on them as they wanted without repercussions from the victim; they weren't allowed to fight back. The pranks couldn't be harmful and if you got caught by the parents you had to deal with the consequences but you couldn't tell them about the game.

The rest of the group nodded and Kyle looked around with a smug expression on his face. "Give me your best."

The group huddled into a circle and deliberated for a few minutes before they broke apart.

"Alright, Kyle. Your dare is to go and find Isabelle, Clary, and Magnus's shampoo and replace them with hair removal."

"Hah, easy. Won't they be mad though? That can cause actual permanent consequences."

"Nah, we do it almost every year so they're expecting it, and Magnus can pull some magic shit to reverse it. The trick is to do it without being caught because like I said; they're expecting it." Kyle rolled his eyes. They were trying to spook him but he would prove them wrong; he could do this easy.

Michael pulled out three bottles of hair remover and handed them to Kyle who took them and stood to his feet.

"So I've just got to replace their shampoo with this?"

The group nodded, and Kyle set out on his way.

Once outside the library door, Kyle slipped his steele out of his pocket and quickly drew on silence runes. He padded carefully through the institute halls and tried not to jump every time he passed a mirror and saw his reflection. It was eerily quiet in the hallway. The small amount of noise heard from the library had long since died away and it was just him and his breaths. He finally came to the bedroom section and glanced carefully between the doors. On a whim he chose the first door on his right and had to hold in a sigh of relief when he realized he had chosen his parents room. While Jace would be angry if he caught Kyle, he knew what to expect from his dad. If Clary woke though, he'd probably be grounded until school went back.

He carefully walked into the room, trying his hardest to navigate in the pitch black. He'd had to close the door behind him to stop the light spilling in and run a higher risk of his parents waking. With only one slight stumble and a muffled curse he found his way into the ensuite and pulled the shower open. As silently as he could he grabbed his mums shampoo and placed the other bottle in. He was silently congratulating himself when the unthinkable happened.

His foot, which had been in the shower slipped on a bit of leftover water as he turned to leave. His foot went out behind him and he fell to the floor with a muffled crash (apparently the silence rune was still working), the bottles also falling around him with their own thuds. He cringed, expecting the worst but was pleasantly surprised when he didn't hear any sounds of people stirring from the bedroom. He suppressed a grin and stood up as quietly as possible, collected the other bottles and made his way back through the bedroom. He hurried, wanting to be out of there as soon as possible. Where he remembered the door to be he reached out for the handle and was surprised at the texture. It wasn't like that before was it? Suddenly, the 'door handle' moved a little and light flooded the room. Kyle realized he had just been poking around Jace's forearm in an attempt to find the door handle.

He recoiled from his father who was standing with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"Kyle? Seriously. Why are you even involved in this, you're too young."

Kyle puffed his chest out smugly. "I convinced James to let me stay. And fair enough, I was doing fine until I slipped in the shower."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Kyle, I woke up the minute you started turning the door handle. We didn't live through and win a war for nothing. Of course we're going to realize when someone's in our room. Now, as much as we usually antagonize the person who fails-"

"Wait they always do this?"

"Yes it's been going for a while. The only people to get away with it on their first try was Liv, Xavier- don't ask me how as it was before he got his official marks, and Raph. He was the one who started it. I must admit I had hoped one of my own children would get it, I guess it's up to Ayla now. Is she in there too?"

Kyle nodded once, causing Jace to groan in annoyance. He was very, sometimes a little too much, protective over his only daughter.

Kyle sighed in defeat. "So I have to go back and tell them I was caught?"

Jace glanced over at Clary who was giving their husband 'the look'. "It's not counted as a failure if only one person catches you. If you can get through Iz and Mangus you'll still pass."

"Wait are you saying you know what happens in the library?"

Kyle heard his mum scoff behind him. "Of course we know, we're not stupid. We decide to let it go though."

Jace grinned and stepped aside to allow their son to pass. "Good luck, don't get caught; do me proud."

Kyle stepped once more into the silence of the hallway and glanced up and down. It appeared that no one else had woken up. He took a deep breath to refocus himself and walked to a door across the hallway. With another deep breath he slowly opened the door and made his way in; only to be frozen in shock.

His uncle Alec and Magnus were moaning and moving around under the duvet, were they-? Kyle had to fight down vomit when he realized that yes, they were in fact having sex. He cringed and tried to back out of the door quickly, but not before he heard his uncle Alec yell "Angel, Magnus keep going-harder!"

Kyle stumbled out of the room and shut the door tight, resting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply. Good Lord he was going to be sick. He tried desperately to forget what he had just seen, but knew that would never happen. Giving up on his mission entirely, he left the bottle behind and ran as fast as he could to the nearest toilet- where he promptly threw up. When he was only dry heaving he flushed the toilet, washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth. He went back to the room, paler than anyone thought possible; he did after all, have his dads golden skin.

"Kyle are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kyle shuddered and moved quickly towards the table of alcohol. "I seriously need alcohol."

Back in their room, Alec pushed Magnus off of him. "I think they've gone."

Magnus rolled onto his back and smoothed out is pajama pants. "I wonder who the lucky person was."

"Lucky! It was either one of our children or one of our nieces of nephews. I can't believe I let you talk me into that."

"Serves them right! Trying to mess with my shampoo…honestly who do they think they are?" HE snuggled back down into his husbands embrace and placed a hand on his chest.

"I suppose it was a good way to get payback after all these years."

"Damn right. It's a pity they came when they did, I was starting to enjoy myself…" Magnus grinned into his husband's chest.

Alec slapped his chest affectionately. "Magnus!"

The next morning Kyle was the last person to make it down to the dining room. He entered with his head down and shoulders slouched, trying his hardest to remain invisible.  
"Morning sweetheart! How did you sleep?"

Kyle made a vague noise at the back of his throat and sat down, piling his plate with toast and bacon.

"What's up with you?" Jace inquired, seeing his son slouching down and flushed cheeks.

"Nothing," he murmured, breaking off some bacon and shoving it in his mouth. Jace fought back a smirk as he turned to face the others.

"So, what did you guys make him do when he returned?"

Finn scowled. "He wouldn't do anything. He got back, drank about half of the liquor supply and went to bed."

Jace piqued an eyebrow. "Seriously? What happened?"

"Doesn't matter," Kyle mumbled, risking a glance at his Uncle Alec and turning even redder. Almost as red as Alec was. Alec turned to his husband with a glare, clearly seeing how they had traumatized the boy. Magnus, however, was far too amused and merely chuckled as he spread jam on his toast.

"So who was given the shampoo challenge last night? We didn't hear anyone come in." he commented, adding fuel to the fire.

"Kyle."

Jace narrowed his eyes between his son, his parabatai and Magnus. He held his head in his hands and let out a groan. "Please tell me you guys didn't."

Alec looked like a deer caught in headlights while Magnus didn't bother trying to fight back a grin.

"Serves them right."

"You've scarred him for life! Alec, how could you let him talk you into doing this?"

Alec just banged his head on the table in defeat.

"Wait, what happened?" Ayla asked, curious as to what had her twin and uncle so embarrassed. Jace looked at his daughter, and then around at everyone's curious faces.

"Well, it appears that Magnus and Alec decided to fake having sex to scare whoever was sent into their room off. And that was Kyle."

Isabelle laughed loudly at that, as did Finn and Clary. Everyone else, particularly Magnus and Alec's kids looked faintly sick.

"That's nasty!"  
"What the hell!"

"You've scarred him for life!"

Magnus laughed harder and flung his arm around Alec's chair.

"Teaching you lot a lesson for trying to mess with my shampoo."

Alec couldn't make eye contact with anyone, especially not Kyle so instead turned his attention to his breakfast. Finally everyone calmed down, only a few comments here or there about what had happened when Chloe spoke up, effectively silencing everyone.

"Daddy, what's sex?"

 **A/N Please review! They motivate me to update (usually)**

 **\- Demonpoxjohnnyboy x**


	3. Chapter 3

Still chuckling about the events of breakfast, Finn and Olivia left the dining room hand in hand. Previously having decided they would train together they returned to their own rooms to change into training gear. Olivia dumped the contents of her suitcase across her bed, placing a pile of dirty clothes in her laundry hamper and locating some relatively clean clothes. She pulled on her black skins, aqua colored sports bra and her loose fitting black singlet. Collecting up her water bottle she returned to the hallway where Finn was waiting.

"You ready?" She challenged.

"I'm ready to kick your ass."  
"Please, like that's going to happen," Olivia added with a roll of her eyes.

"I will beat you."

"Yeah if you can get your head out of the gutter and stop imagining me naked when we spar!" Olivia smirked and ran ahead, knowing Finn would be chasing her for that comment.

Finn flicked his sweat covered fringe off his face as he pinned Olivia to the mat.

"I knew I'd win eventually."

"I let you win."

Both were breathing deeply from their fight, Finn only just being able to get the upper hand. "I know you're lying, we've always been evenly matched." He commented with a crooked grin. Olivia gasped.

"Do you mean to tell me that Finlay Herondale; the great Jace Herondales son can be beaten by a girl younger then him? Oh the shock."

Finn rolled his eyes, knowing she was just looking for a rise out of him. Though he understood how much of an influence his father had over the outcome of the war, he hated being compared to him. "Yeah whatever, you're just sour that you lost."

Olivia pushed Finn off of her and jumped to her feet, then reached down to pull him up. "Let's go again."

"I'd rather not," Finn commented, and with a heavy tug pulled Liv down to the matt where he again pinned her, "I can think of much better things to do." He leaned down to kiss her sweetly, sighing in content after the hard workout. Olivia grinned against his lips and pushed Finn into a sitting position, where she sat on his lap and tugged her hands through his hair. The delicious moan that escaped into her mouth was enough to let Olivia know that she should continue. She pouted as Finns lips pulled away from hers, but let out a breathy groan when they kissed a fiery path down her jaw and neck. He nipped at a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear, and her hips jerked in response. Finn paused.

"Babe we should stop before things go too far," he murmured against her skin. Olivia groaned for an entirely different reason and flopped back so she as lying on the training mat.

"Damn." They were both trying to regain their breath when the noise from the corridor registered and Henry walked in with a squealing Chloe.

"Henryyyy! Sttooooppp!" she tried again without luck to move away from her brothers tickling hands. Henry grinned and scooped her up easily, propping her on his hip.

"So guys, what's up?" Henry questioned with a pointed glance at Finn. Olivia laughed loudly and moved to grab Chloe from henrys grip.

Finn glared at his best friend, "Shut the fu-"

"Finn! There are children present!" Olivia exclaimed, trying to block Chloe's ears. Chloe rolled her eyes at her cousin and pouted.  
"I never get to hear grown up talk."  
"That's because there are some things you're too young to hear Chlo, something Finn needs to remember."

Henry let out a laugh, "I feel like I'm looking at you guys in the future." Olivia flushed red and glared at Finn, "Control your boyfriend."  
"Me! Why is everything my fault?"

Henry smirked at his friend and started stretching, "The joys of having a girlfriend bro. Let's fight, it's been a while- ever since you two started dating," he added with a mock glare at liv.

Finn agreed sheepishly, "Yeah it has. I know I can still beat your ass."  
"FINN!"  
Finn put a sickeningly sweet smile on his face and turned to Olivia. "Liv, sweetheart, will you please find it within your generous, gorgeous heart to forgive me for corrupting the mind and soul of our dear, sweet Chloe?"

"Whatever, but please if you ever again feel your bromance losing the romance, let me know, I can be parted with you for a day Finn." Olivia called over her shoulder, and went to set up a small dummy for Chloe to practice on.

Henry finished stretching and stepped into the center of the mat, facing off against Finn.

"Just so you know, if you win it's only because I've already been sparring for over two hours."

"Yeah, sure, it looked like you guys were working real hard."

Finn took Henrys momentary distraction and swiftly kicked his outer thigh.

"That was a low blow," Henry dodged a punch Finn threw at his face and ducked under the kick that quickly followed. He took advantage of his low center of gravity and launched up to punch Finns jaw, smirking when he made contact. Finn stumbled back but quickly regained his footing, tuning out the pain like he often did when fighting. The pair returned to circling each other, looking for weaknesses in the other. He stepped in and thrust his elbow under Henry chin and yanked up, pulling back only when he was at the point that could cause serious damage. Henry took Finns show of mercy and distraction and kneed his friend in the abdomen, following with a punch up the side of his jaw, where his earlier punch fell. Finn stumbled back, and Henry finished with a roundhouse kick to his ribs to get him on the mat. He jumped on his friend and pinned him to the mat, waiting for the correct amount of time that would give him the win. He stood up and relaxed his muscles, grinning down at his friend.

"Damn it's good to beat you again."

Finn groaned.

Olivia held Chloe's hand tightly as they made their way out of the training room; lest Chloe decide she wanted to fight with her brother. She took a moment to admire her boyfriend, but the moment was short lived when Chloe began tugging insistently on her hand. She followed after the nine year old, letting go of her hand once the doors were shut.

"You need to go shower Chloe, and then how about we go get ice cream with Ayla?"

Chloe grinned and skipped off to her room. Olivia had to admit that Chloe would make an excellent shadowhunter one day; already she was excelling in her physical strength and fighting skills; for a nine year old that is. She guessed that was just a by-product of being brought up around so many shadowhunters.

Olivia went to her own room quickly and showered, and dressed in her black skinny jeans, grey knit jumper and black winter coat. Just as she was tying up her shoe laces, a knock on the door sounded.

"Come in."

Olivia watched warily as her mother entered her room and took a seat on the armchair she had stolen from one of the unused sitting rooms.

"You were fighting well earlier."

Olivia nodded absently, "Thanks. I didn't realize you were there."

Her mother nodded, "I usually try and see everyone fight over the break to see how you're all going away from the academy environment."  
Liv nodded and pulled on her other shoe.

"I also, must comment on the fact that the training room mat is not a private hook up area for you and Finn. It's not even private."

Olivia fought hard to keep her blush from rising; but failed. "Mum, we –"  
"Honey I know what it's like to be young and-"

"Oh no, mum, don't."

"-and to want to experiment –"

"Oh good lord please stop."

"-but you need to do it somewhere more private. Imagine if that had been your father that had walked in. Finn wouldn't have anything to experiment with now."

Olivia shot up from her bed and moved away from her now cackling mother. "Oh my god I cannot believe you just said that."

"Sweetheart –"

"No, mum ughghg." Olivia shivered and glared at her mother who only laughed harder.

"Sweetheart I'm serious you do need to be careful," she took a deep breath, calming down her laughs. "And also your father and I have decided it would be best if you stayed at home these holidays."  
"What?!"

"Honey, I know the academy nighttime supervision is pretty dismal, but there is some. Here there is none, and I don't want you and Finn to have free reign to sneak around."

"Mum we wouldn't-"

"Oh trust me, you're my daughter and I know how you think."

Olivia flushed. "Please, we've just gotten together, there's no way _that_ will happen anytime soon, I just want to hang out with everyone here."

"Olivia no. I'm sorry, but our decision is final. You can obviously stay here on Christmas and New Years Eve, and you can come over during the day and stay as late as you want; but you're sleeping at home."

"Could I stay at Michaels place? It's closer and more convenient."

He mum pursed her lips and hummed, "I'll talk to your father about it and let you know later. Where are you off to?"

"Ice cream with Chloe, and possibly Ayla."  
"Have fun sweetheart, make sure you have a steele and a seraph blade between you."

"Mum, we're getting ice cream over Christmas holidays. I don't think we're going to be fighting demons."

"Those are famous last words sweetheart. Have I taught you nothing since you've been at the academy?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, but reluctantly collected her steele and smallest seraph blade from her dresser, concealing them in the waistband of her jeans.

"Happy?"

Isabelle frowned, "Olivia, I'm just looking out for you."

"Whatever," Olivia stalked out of her room and into Aylas room down the hall. She knocked as she walked in and flung herself down on her friends bed where she was watching Netflix.

"My mum has lost the plot. Honestly, she won't let me leave without having weapons, and now I'm not even allowed to sleep here."

Ayla raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow (a trait she had luckily picked up from her father) and paused her show.

"How has she lost the plot?"

"Are you kidding? Since when have we had to carry weapons with us at all times?"  
"Since we could use them. That's not too unreasonable."

"You're supposed to take my side."  
"Liv, they've lived through war, your mum lost a brother. Can you blame them for being protective when they're not around."

Olivia sighed. "Thanks for the guilt trip."  
"Anytime Liv, anytime. As for the whole not sleeping at the institute…that's a bit extreme I must admit."

"Thankyou! We've only just started dating, it's not like we're going to be having sex anytime soon but they're acting like-"

"Woah, woah woah. No. I told you I didn't care that you were dating my idiot of a brother, that does not mean I want to hear about it. Ugh," she shivered in an overly dramatic way that had Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Shutup, I didn't even say anything directly relating to him. If I wanted to annoy you I would tell you how heavenly it is when he does this thing with his mouth-"

"NO, NO. I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"-and when I pull on his hair, damn that moan he lets out-"

"That's it." Ayla shoved her laptop to the side and attacked Olivia with pillows, smothering out any other unwanted pieces of information the girl was trying to let slip. Olivia grabbed a cushion of her own and countered Aylas attack, and soon both girls were laughing with a sea of feathers around them. They flopped back on the bed side by side and stared up at the ceiling.

"So what was your reason for interrupting me?"

"Interrupting what? You weren't doing anything."

"Incorrect, I was getting my fill of sexy vampires," Ayla said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Goodness, vampires aren't sexy La. What are you on about?"

"The Vampire Diaries. I wouldn't mind being held captive by the Salvators, mmm."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "You know that's not what vampires are actually like."  
"I don't care, I'm happy living in ignorance."

"Anyway, what I came to ask you, was if you wanted to go get ice-cream with me and Chloe."  
"Liiivvv, the episode was just getting intense!"  
"I'll watch it with you later."

"Seriously?" Ayla had being trying for weeks to get Olivia to watch the popular show.

"Yes," Olivia chuckled, "Now get dressed, Chloe is surely ready by now."

Chloe skipped along happily between the two girls as they walked to the ice cream shop a few blocks over.

"So remind me why we're getting ice cream? It's like four degrees out here," Ayla complained for the third time.

"It's never too cold for ice-cream!" Chloe declared, trying futilely to pull the older girls along faster. They rolled their eyes at each other above Chloe's head but nevertheless quickened up their pace.

"So what have you been up to Chlo?"

"Well, dad takes me training almost every day! And sometimes daddy takes me to get ice-cream if there's no one over. But sometimes he's too tired. Oh! And I started ballet!"  
"Did you really? That's so exciting! Are you enjoying it?"  
"Oh my gosh its sooo much fun," Chloe chattered happily, "and daddy brought me a bright pink tutu to wear!"

"I can't wait to see it, I bet you're really good too!" Ayla added in.

Chloe blushed and shook her head, "I'm not very good yet. But my teacher says I'm doing well! Hopefully I'll get to be in the concert."

"When is it?"  
Chloe shrugged, her attention lost when she saw the ice cream shop come into view. "I'm so excited! Can I get a double scoop of bubblegum and chocolate?"

Olivia groaned, "You're going to be so hyped up later on."

The girls entered the sweet smelling shop and after double checking Chloe's order, stood in line. The place was relatively quiet, the only few people in line ordering coffee or hot chocolate as opposed to the icecream the store was so famous for.

"Hey liv, remember when Michael dared your boyfriend to eat two kilos of ice cream from here? And then he vomited it up all across the institute foyer?"

Olivia shivered, "That was disgusting. I'm glad we weren't dating then, so I didn't have to hang around for the cleanup."

Ayla chuckled, recalling how mad her parents had been for Finns idiocy. Her eyes scanned the drinks menu quickly and assured that no, it hadn't changed since they'd been at the academy.

"Pleaassseee Olivia! Bubblegum and chocolate." Chloe turned on her best puppy dog eyes and looked up at Olivia who groaned.

"Chlo, it will spoil your dinner. Uncle Alec and Magnus will actually kill me."

"Come on Liivvvvv, I promise I'll eat everything on my plate! All my veggies! Pleassseee?"

Liv glanced at her friend desperately. "La, help!"  
Ayla chuckled, "Heck no. You dragged me along, this is your problem, not mine."

Ayla ignored the glare her friend was currently giving her and moved forward to the now free cashier.

"Can I please have a large Pumpkin Spice Latte with extra cinnamon, a large soy chai latte and –"

Ayla paused to glance at her friend.

"-two scoops of icecream in a cup; chocolate and bubblegum," Olivia finished dejectedly. Alya laughed and collected the credit card out of her friends outstretched hand and swiped it through the machine. "You showed her who's boss."  
"Shutup," Olivia grumbled jokingly.

"Thankyou for you order, you can collect the ice-cream now but there's a short five minute wait for the drinks. Have a nice day."

Olivia moved to stand near the ice-cream case and did a double take when she saw who was currently scooping out bubble gum flavored ice cream.

"Summer?"

The girl's long curly black hair bounced in its ponytail as she looked up to see her friends.

"Liv, Ayla! I didn't realize you guys were back from boarding school!" Summer finished scooping up the icecream and handed it to Olivia before ducking under the counter to properly greet her friends. She gave them both a hug before moving them to the small couch area in the shop.

"Summer it's so good to see you! When did you started working here?" Ayla asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just a job for over the Christmas and then hopefully summer holidays. How was school?"  
"Eh, school was school, nothing new."  
"That's not quite true," Ayla corrected her cousin.

"Wha-oh." Olivia flushed.

"Guess who's now a couple."

"Who- no. Seriously? Finally?" Summer grinned at Olivia. "Since when, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I'm sorry it kind of just slipped my mind. And since like half way through term!"  
"Oh my gosh!" Summer gushed, "This is so exciting! I can't wait to see you guys together, you're going to be so cute!'  
"Summer, you've seen us together all the time. We've been hanging out in a group with them since primary school.

Summer rolled her eyes, "Not since you guys have been a couple. This is exciting!"

Olivia grinned and couldn't help nodding along with her friend.

"How 'bout you La? Any romance on the horizons?" Summer wriggled her eyebrows at the girl.

"I wish, I'm stuck with my TV shows."  
"Ohmygosh have you been watching the Vampire Diaries? Where are you up to? Are you loving –"

"Summer! I'm paying you to work not gossip with the customers!" Summer glanced sheepishly at her boss.

"Sorry Wendy, I'll just jump back behind the counter."

"What a novel idea," Wendy commented, but Summer could tell her boss wasn't really mad. She turned back to her friends and sighed.

"Duty calls. We have to catch up soon yeah?"  
"For sure! Let's go shopping! You can help me pick something out for finn!"

Summer giggled along with Olivia while Ayla mimed gagging.

"Sounds good, how about Thursday?"  
"Yes, I'll message you later! See you Chloe, enjoy your ice cream!" The small girl smiled brilliantly at Summer who chuckled at the signs of a child on a sugar high. "Good luck guys, I'll see you Thursday!"  
With a brief goodbye hug Summer disappeared back across the counter, leaving the girls to go collect their drinks and walk back home.

 **A/N Please review if you didn't hate it (even if you did - reviews are great)**

 **THANKS**


End file.
